TV667
television series *''1st & Ten'' (1984–1991), comedy *1 vs. 100 (2006–2008), game *''10 Things I Hate About You'' (2009–2010), teen dramedy *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' (1999–2002), comedy *''100 Questions'' (2010), sitcom *''101 Ways to Leave a Game Show'' (2011), game show *''106 & Park'' (September 11, 2000 – present), music *''2 Broke Girls'' (September 19, 2011 - present), sitcom *''20/20'' (June 6, 1978 – present), news magazine *''21 Jump Street'' (1987–1991), police drama *''24'' (2001–2010), action/ political drama *''227'' (1985–1990), sitcom *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1996–2001), sitcom *''3 lbs'' (2006), medical drama *''3 South'' (2002–2003), cartoon *''3-2-1 Contact'' (1980–1988), children's educational *''30 Days'' (2005–2008), reality *''30 Rock'' (October 11, 2006 – January 31, 2013), sitcom *''4th and Long'' (2009), reality *''48 Hours'' (January 19, 1988 – present), newsmagazine *''The 4400'' (2004–2007), science fiction *''60 Minutes'' (September 24, 1968 – present), news magazine *''666 Park Avenue'' (2012), supernatural / horror *''The Question'' (1955–1958), game show *''7th Heaven'' (1996–2007), drama *''77 Sunset Strip'' (1958–1964), crime drama *''The 700 Club'' (April 1, 1966 – present), religion *''704 Hauser'' (1994), sitcom *''8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter'' (2002–2005), sitcom *''8th & Ocean'' (2006) reality *''90210'' (September 2, 2008 – May 13, 2013), teen drama *''The A-Team'' (1983–1987), action/ adventure *''ABC Afterschool Special'' (1972–1996), anthology *''Aaron Stone'' (2009–2010), adventure *''The Abbott and Costello Show'' (1952–1954), sitcom *''Abby'' (2003), sitcom *''Access Hollywood'' (September 9, 1996 – present), entertainment news *''Accidental Family'' (1967–1968), sitcom *''According to Jim'' (2001–2009), sitcom *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1995–2000), cartoon *''Acme Hour'' (1998–2002), cartoon compilation *''Action'' (1999–2000), sitcom *''Adam-12'' (1968–1975), police drama *''Adam-12'' (1990–1991), police drama *''Adams of Eagle Lake'' (1975), crime drama *''The Addams Family'' (1964–1966), comedy *''The Addams Family (cartoon)'' (1973–1974), cartoon *''The Addams Family (cartoon)'' (1992–1993), cartoon *''Adventures in Paradise'' (1959–1962), adventure *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (1991–1995), children's *''The Adventures of Batman'' (1969), cartoon *''The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.'' (1993–1994), western/ sci-fi *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius'' (2002–2006), animated comedy *''The Adventures of Kit Carson'' (1951–1955), western *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (1993–1996), children's comedy *''The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin'' (1954–1959), children *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993-1994), animated series *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1990), animated series *''Adventures of Superman'' (1952–1958), action/adventure *''AfterMASH'' (1983–1985), sitcom *''Against the Wall, (July 31, 2011 – present), crime drama *The Agency'' (2001–2003), drama *''Airwolf'' (1984–1987), adventure *''Alias'' (2001–2006), drama/action *''Alias Smith and Jones'' (1971–1973), western/comedy *''ALF'' (1986–1990), sitcom/fantasy *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1955–1965), anthology *''Alice'' (1976–1985), sitcom *''Aliens in America'' (2007–2008), sitcom *''All About the Andersons'' (2003–2004), sitcom *''All About Us'' (2001), sitcom *''All American Girl'' (1994–1995), comedy *''All in the Family'' (1971–1979), sitcom *''All My Children'' (1970–2011), soap opera *''All of Us'' (2003–2007), sitcom *''All Souls'' (2001), horror *''All That Glitters'' (1977), sitcom/ soap *''All's Fair'' (1976–1977), sitcom *''Ally'' (1999), sitcom *''Ally McBeal'' (1997–2002), dramedy *''Almost Anything Goes'' (1975–1978), game show *''The Alvin Show'' (1961-1962), animated *''The Amanda Show'' (1999–2002), comedy/variety *''Amanda's'' (1983), sitcom *''The Amazing Race'' (September 5, 2001 – present), reality/game show *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (1977–1979), action/adventure *''Amazing Stories'' (1985–1987), science fiction *''Amen'' (1988–1991), sitcom *''American Bandstand'' (1952–1989), music/dance *''American Chopper'' (2003–2010), reality *''American Dad!'' (February 6, 2005 – present), animated comedy *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2005–2007), cartoon *''American Dreamer'' (1990–1991), sitcom *''American Dreams'' (2002–2005), musical drama *''American Gladiators'' (1989–1993), sports/ game show *''American Gladiators'' (2008), sports/ game show *''American Horror Story'' (October 20011 - December 2011), anthology/horror *''American Horror Story: Asylum'' (October 2012 - January 2013) scheduled 3rd season, anthology/horror *''American Idol'' (June 11, 2002 – present), reality/talent competition *''American Juniors'' (2003), reality/talent competition *''American Ninja Warrior'' (December 12, 2009 – present), sports/reality show *''The Americans'' (1961), drama *''The Americans'' (2013), drama *''America's Best Dance Crew'' (February 7, 20084 – present), reality/talent competition *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (January 14, 1990 – present), reality *''America's Got Talent'' (June 21, 2006 – present), reality/talent competition *''America's Most Wanted'' (1988–2011), news/reality *''America's Next Top Model'' (May 20, 2003 – present), reality/ talent competition *''America's Next Great Restaurant'' (2011), cooking/ reality *''Amos 'n' Andy'' (1951–1953), comedy *''Anchorwoman'' (2007), comedy/ reality *''Anderson Cooper 360°'' (September 8, 2003 – present), news/ talk *''Andromeda'' (2000–2005), sci-fi *''Andy Barker, P.I.'' (2007), sitcom *''The Andy Dick Show'' (2001–2003), sketch comedy *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (1960–1968), comedy *''The Andy Milonakis Show'' (2005–2007), comedy *''Andy Richter Controls the Universe'' (2002–2003), sitcom *''The Andy Williams Show'' (1959–1971), variety *''Andy's Gang'' (1955-1960), children's show *''Angel'' (1999–2004), supernatural drama/thriller *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Angie'' (1979–1980), sitcom *''Animaniacs'' (1993–1998), cartoon *''The Ann Sothern Show'' (1958–1961), sitcom *''Another World'' (1964–1999), soap opera *''Antiques Roadshow'' (1997 – present), PBS *''Any Day Now'' (1998–2002), drama *''Anything but Love'' (1989–1992), sitcom *''Apple's Way'' (1974–1975), drama *''The Apprentice'' (January 8, 2004 – present), reality *''The Apprentice: Martha Stewart'' (2005), reality *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' (December 30, 2000 – present), cartoon *''Aquaman'' (1968–1970), cartoon *''Aquaman'' (2006), action/ adventure *''Archer'' (2009), action/ adventure *''Archie Bunker's Place'' (1979–1983), sitcom *''The Archie Show'' (1968–1969), animated comedy *''Archie's TV Funnies'' (1971–1973), cartoon *''Are You Afraid of the Dark'' (1991–2000), horror/fantasy *''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?'' (2007–2009), game show *''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? (syndicated)'' (2009–2011), game show *''Ark II'' (1976), Science Fiction *''Arli$$'' (1996–2002), comedy *''Army Wives'' (June 3, 2007 – present), drama *''Around the Horn'' (November 4, 2002 – present), sports talk *''Arrested Development'' (2003–2006), sitcom *''Arthur'' (September 2, 1996 – present), cartoon *''Arthur Godfrey and His Friends'' (1949–1959), variety *''Arthur Godfrey's Talent Scouts'' (1946–1958), variety *''As If'' (2002), comedy *''As the World Turns'' (1956–2010), soap opera *''The Ashlee Simpson Show'' (2003–2004), reality *''Astro Boy'' (1963–1966), cartoon *''Astro Boy'' (1980–1981), cartoon *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show'' (1967–1968), cartoon *''Average Joe'' (2003–2005), reality *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' (1959–1961), cartoon *''Austin & Ally'' (December 4, 2011 – present), teen sitcom *''Austin City Limits'' (1976 – present), music *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005–2008), animated/action *''Ax Men'' (March 9, 2008 – present), documentary/ reality *''Awake'' (2012), police drama/fantasy *''Awkward'' (July 19, 2011-present), teen comedy *''B. J. and the Bear'' (1979–1981), comedy *''Baa Baa Black Sheep'' (1976–1978), drama *''Babes'' (1990–1991), sitcom *''Baby Bob'' (2002), sitcom *''Baby Boom'' (1988–1989), sitcom *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Baby Talk'' (1991–1992), sitcom *''Babylon 5'' (1993–1998), science fiction *''The Bachelor'' (March 25, 2002 – present), reality *''Bachelor Father'' (1957–1962), sitcom *''The Bachelorette'' (January 8, 2003 – present), reality *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007- 2011), animated *''Back to You'' (2007–2008), sitcom *''Bagdad Cafe'' (1990–1991), sitcom *''Bakersfield P.D.'' (1993–1994), sitcom *''Balderdash'' (2004–2005), game show *''Bam's Unholy Union'' (2007), reality *''Barbershop'' (2005), sitcom *''Baretta'' (1975–1978), police drama *''Barnaby Jones'' (1973–1980), crime drama *''Barney & Friends'' (1992–2009), children's program *''Barney Miller'' (1975–1982), sitcom *''Bat Masterson'' (1958–1961), western *''Bates Motel'' (March 18, 2013–present), drama/thriller/suspense *''Batman'' (1966–1968), action *''The Batman'' (2004–2008), animated superhero series *''Batman Beyond'' (1999–2001), animated superhero series *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2008–2011), animated superhero series *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992–1995), animated superhero series *''The Batman/Superman Hour'' (1968–1969), filmation superhero series *''Battery Park'' (2000), comedy *''Battlestar Galactica'' (1978–1979), sci-fi/ drama *''Battlestar Galactica'' (2004–2009), sci-fi/ drama *''Bay City Blues'' (1983), dramedy *''Baywatch'' (1989–2001), action drama *''Baywatch Nights'' (1995–1997), sci fi/ drama *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''The Beast'' (2001), drama *''The Beast'' (2009), crime drama *''The Beat'' (2000), drama *''Beat the Clock'' (1950–1961, 1969–1974, 1979–1980, 2002–2003), game show *''Beautiful People'' (2005–2006), drama *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1987–1990), drama/ fantasy *''Beauty and the Geek'' (2005–2008), reality *''Beavis and Butt-head'' (1993–1997), animated comedy *''Becker'' (1998–2004), sitcom *''The Bedford Diaries'' (2006), drama *''Beggars and Choosers'' (1999–2000), comedy/ drama *''Behind the Music'' (1997–2006), music documentary *''The Benefactor'' (2004), reality *''The Bernie Mac Show'' (2001–2006), sitcom *''The Best Damn Sports Show, Period'' (2001–2009), sports/talk show *''Bette'' (2000–2001), sitcom *''Better Off Ted'' (2009-2010), sitcom *''Better with You'' (2010–2011), sitcom *''The Betty Hutton Show'' (1959–1960), sitcom *''Between the Lions'' *''The Beverly Hillbillies'' (1962–1971), sitcom *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1990–2000), teen drama *''Beverly Hills Buntz'' (1987–1988), crime dramedy *''Bewitched'' (1964–1972), sitcom *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2007–present), sitcom *''Big Brother'' (2000 – present), reality *''The Big C'' (August 16, 2010 – present), comedy *''Big Day'' (2006–2007), sitcom *''The Big Easy'' (1996–1997), crime/drama *''The Big House'' (2004), sitcom *''Big Love'' (2006–2011), drama *''Big Shots'' (2007–2008), drama *''Big Time Rush'' (2009–present), comedy *''The Big Valley'' (1965-1969), western *''The Biggest Loser'' (October 19, 2004 – present), reality *''The Bill Engvall Show'' (2007–2009), sitcom *''The Bionic Woman'' (1976–1978), sci-fi/adventure *''Bionic Woman'' (2007), sci-fi/ adventure *''Birds of Prey'' (2002–2003), sci-fi/ adventure *''The Black Donnellys'' (2007), drama *''Black Sash'' (2003), action/ adventure *''Blade: The Series'' (2006), action/ horror *''Blansky's Beauties'' (1977), sitcom *''Blind Justice'' (2005), drama *''Blossom'' (1990–1995), sitcom *''Blue Bloods'' (September 24, 2010 – present), drama *''Blue Collar TV'' (2004–2006), sketch comedy *''Blue Mountain State'' (January 11, 2010 – present), comedy *''Blue's Clues'' *''Boardwalk Empire'' (September 19, 2010 – present), drama *''Bob's Burgers'' (January 9, 2011 – present), animated sitcom *''Bob'' (1992–1993), sitcom *''Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice'' (1973), sitcom *''The Bob Newhart Show'' (1961–1962), variety/ comedy *''The Bob Newhart Show'' (1972–1978), sitcom *''Bob Patterson'' (2001), sitcom *''Bob the Builder'' *''Body of Proof'' (March 29, 2011 – present), police procedural *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (March 23, 1987 – present), soap opera *''The Bold Ones: The Lawyers'' (1968–1972), legal drama *''The Bold Ones: The New Doctors'' (1969–1973), medical drama *''The Bold Ones: The Protectors'' (1969–1970), crime drama *''The Bold Ones: The Senator'' (1970), drama *''Bonanza'' (1959–1973), western *''Bones'' (September 13, 2005 – present), crime drama/ police procedural *''Bonnie'' (1995–1996), sitcom *''The Bonnie Hunt Show'' (2008–2010), talk show *''The Book of Daniel'' (2006), drama *''The Book of Pooh'' *''Boomtown'' (2002–2003), police procedural *''Bored to Death'' (September 26, 2010 – present), comedy–drama *''Bosom Buddies'' (1980–1982), sitcom *''Boss'' (October 21, 2011 – present), drama *''Boston Common'' (1996–1997), sitcom *''Boston Legal'' (2004–2008), legal dramedy *''Boston Public'' (2000–2004), drama *''Boy Meets Boy'' (2003), reality *''Boy Meets World'' (1993–2000), sitcom *''Bracken's World'' (1969–1970), drama *''The Brady Brides'' (1981), sitcom *''The Brady Bunch'' (1969–1974), sitcom *''The Brady Bunch Hour'' (1976–1977), variety *''The Brady Kids'' (1972–1974), cartoon *''The Bradys'' (1990), drama *''BrainSurge'' (2009–present), children's game show *''Bram & Alice'' (2002), sitcom *''Branded'' (1965–1966), western *''Breaking Away'' (1980–1981), drama *''Breaking Bad'' (January 20, 2008 – present), drama *''Breaking In'' (2011) comedy *''Breaking News'' (2002), drama *''Breaking Point'' (1963–1964), medical drama *''The Brian Keith Show'' (1972–1974), sitcom *''Bridget Loves Bernie'' (1972–1973), sitcom *''Brimstone'' (1998–1999), supernatural drama *''Bronco'' (1858-1962), western *''Bronk'' (1975–1976), crime drama *''The Bronx Is Burning'' (2007), drama *''Brooke Knows Best'' (2008–2009), reality *''Brooklyn Bridge'' (1991–1993), comedy *''Brooklyn South'' (1997–1998), police drama *''Brotherhood'' (2006–2008), drama *''The Brotherhood of Poland, New Hampshire'' (2003), drama *''Brothers'' (1984–1989), sitcom *''Brothers'' (2009), sitcom *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2006–2011), drama *''Brothers and Sisters'' (1979), sitcom *''The Brothers García'' (2000–2004), children's sitcom *''Buck Rogers in the 25th Century'' (1979-1981), science fiction adventure *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1997–2003), supernatural drama *''Bull'' (2000), drama *''Bump in the night'' (1994–1995), animation/comedy *''Burke's Law'' (1963–1965), crime drama *''Burke's Law'' (1994–1995), crime drama *''Burn Notice'' (June 28, 2007 – present), action drama *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' (2002–2003), computer animated series *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000–2002), cartoon *''C.P.O. Sharkey'' (1976–1978), sitcom *''Cade's County'' (1971–1972), crime drama *''Caillou'' *''Caitlin's Way'' (2000–2004), teen drama *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1985–1988), crime drama *''Californication'' (August 13, 2007 – present), comedy / drama *''Cake'' (2006), sitcom *''California Dreams'' (1992–1996), sitcom *''Camelot'' (2011), historical drama *''Camouflage'' (2007), game show *''Camp Lazlo'' (2005–2008), animated *''Candid Camera'' (1948–2004), hidden-camera/ reality *''Cane'' (2007), drama *''Cannon'' (1971–1976), crime drama *''Canterbury's Law'' (2008), legal drama *''The Cape'' (1996-1997), drama *''The Cape'' (2011), superhero/ crime drama *''Capital News'' (1990), drama *''Captain Kangaroo'' (1955–1984), children *''Car 54, Where Are You?'' (1961–1963), sitcom *''Card Sharks'' (1978–1981, 1986–1989, 2001–2002), game show *''The Care Bears'' (1985–1988), cartoon *''Carnivàle'' (2004–2005), thriller mystery *''Carol & Company'' (1990–1991), sketch comedy *''The Carol Burnett Show'' (1967–1978), sketch comedy/ variety *''Caroline in the City'' (1995–1999), sitcom *''The Caroline Rhea Show'' (2002–2003), talk show *''Carpoolers'' (2007–2008), sitcom *''Carter Country'' (1977–1979), sitcom *''Cartoon Alley'' (2004–2007), cartoon anthology *''Cash Cab'' (December 5, 2005 – present), game show *''Cashmere Mafia'' (2008) *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' (1963–1969), cartoon *''Castle'' (March 9, 2009 – present), police procedural *''Cavemen (2007), sitcom'' *''Cedric the Entertainer Presents'' (2002–2003), sketch comedy *''Celebrities Uncensored'' (2003–2004), reality/ news *''Celebrity Circus'' (2008), reality *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' (1998–2002, 2006–2007), claymation *''Celebrity Sweepstakes'' (1974–1977), game show *''Center of the Universe'' (2004–2005), sitcom *''Central Park West'' (1995–1996), drama *''Century City'' (2004–2005), sci fi/ legal drama *''Chain Reaction'' (1980, 1986–1991, 2006–2007), game show *''The Chamber'' (2002), game show *''Chappelle's Show'' (2003–2006), sketch comedy *''Charlie Rose'' (September 30, 1991 – present), talk show *''Charlie's Angels'' (1976–1981), crime drama *''Charles in Charge'' (1984–1990), sitcom *''Charmed'' (1998–2006), supernatural drama *''The Charmings'' (1987–1988), fantasy sitcom *''Chase'' (1973–1974), crime drama *''Chase'' (2010–2011), crime drama *''Cha$e'' (2008), reality game show *''Chasing Farrah'' (2005), reality *''Cheaters'' (October 21, 2000 – present), reality *''Checking In'' (1981), sitcom *''Cheers'' (1982–1993), sitcom *''The Chelsea Handler Show'' (2006), sketch comedy *''Cheyenne'' (1955-1963), western *''Chelsea Lately'' (July 16, 2007 – present), talk show *''The Chicago Code'' (2011). crime drama *''Chicago Hope'' (1994–2000), medical drama *''Chico and the Man'' (1974–1978), sitcom *''China Beach'' (1988–1991), war drama *''CHiPs'' (1977–1983), crime drama *''The Chris Isaak Show'' (2001–2004), sitcom *''The Chris Rock Show'' (1997–2000), comedy *''Chuck'' (September 24, 2007 – present), action / comedy *''Citizen Baines'' (2001), drama *''The City'' (1995–1997), soap opera *''The City'' (2008–2010), reality *''City Confidential'' (1999–2006), documentary *''City Guys'' (1997–2001), sitcom *''City of Angels'' (1976), crime drama *''City of Angels'' (2000), medical drama *''The Class'' (2006–2007), sitcom *''Class of '96'' (1993), drama *''Class of 3000'' (2006–2008), animated *''The Cleaner'' (2008–2009), drama *''Cleopatra 2525'' (2000–2001), science fiction *''The Cleveland Show'' (September 27, 2009 – present), animated *''Clone High'' (2002–2003), animated *''Close to Home'' (2005–2007), crime/ legal drama *''The Closer'' (June 13, 2005 – present), crime drama *''Clubhouse'' (2004), drama *''Co-Ed Confidential'' (November 2, 2007 – present), erotica *''Co-Ed Fever'' (1979), sitcom *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' (2005–2006), cartoon *''Code Red'' (1981-1982), drama *''Cold Case'' (2003-2010), drama *''The Colbert Report'' (October 17, 2005 – present), satire *''The Colbys'' (1985–1987), prime time soap opera *''Cold Pizza'' (2003–2007), sports *''Colgate Comedy Hour'' (1950–1955), variety *''The CollegeHumor Show'' (2009–2010), comedy *''Combat!'' (1962–1967), war drama *''Combat Hospital'' (21 June 2011 – present), medical drama *''Comeback'' (2005), sitcom *''Comedy Central Presents'' (December 1, 1998 – present), stand-up comedy *''Commander in Chief'' (2005–2006), political drama *''Committed'' (2005), sitcom *''Community'' (September 17, 2009 – present), sitcom *''Complete Savages'' (2004–2005), sitcom *''Conan'' (November 8, 2010 – present), talk show / comedy *"Conspiracy Theory with Jesse Ventura" (2009 - present), documentary / reality *''The Contender'' (March 7, 2005 – present), sports / reality *''Conviction'' (2006), legal drama *''Cop Rock'' (1990), crime drama/ musical *''COPS'' (March 11, 1989 – present), reality/ documentary *''Cory In The House'' (2007–2008), sitcom *''Cos'' (1976), variety *''Cosby'' (1996–2000), sitcom *''The Cosby Mysteries'' (1994–1995), mystery/ drama *''The Cosby Show'' (1984–1992), sitcom *''Cougar Town'' (September 23, 2009 – present), sitcom *''Countdown with Keith Olbermann'' (2007–2011), political commentary *''Coupling'' (2003), sitcom *''Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse'' (1960–1962), animated *''Courting Alex'' (2006), sitcom *''The Courtship of Eddie's Father'' (1969–1972), sitcom *''Cousin Skeeter'' (1998–2003), sitcom *''Covert Affairs'' (July 13, 2010 – present), action/ drama *''Cracking Up'' (2004), sitcom *''Crank Yankers'' (2002–2007), comedy *''Crash'' (2008–2010), drama *''Crime Story'' (1986–1988), crime drama *''Criminal Minds'' (September 22, 2005 – present), police procedural *''The Crocodile Hunter'' (1997–2004), wildlife/ documentary *''Crossing Jordan'' (2001–2007), crime drama *''Crossroads'' (1955–1957), anthology/ drama *''Crusade'' (1999), sci-fi *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (October 6, 2000 – present), police procedural *''CSI: Miami'' (September 23, 2002 – present), police procedural *''CSI: New York'' (September 22, 2004 – present), police procedural *''Cupid'' (1998–1999), dramedy *''Cupid'' (2009), dramedy *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (October 15, 2000 – present), comedy *''A Current Affair'' (1986–1996, 2005), news magazine *''Cursed'' (2000–2001), sitcom *''Cuts'' (2005–2006), sitcom *''Cyberchase'' (2006 - present), animated educational series *Daddio (2003), sitcom *''DAG'' (2000–2001), sitcom *''The Daily Show'' (July 22, 1996 – present), satire/news parody *''Daktari'' (1966–1969), children's drama *''Dallas'' (1978–1991), prime time soap drama *''Damage Control'' (2005), reality *''Damages'' (July 24, 2007 – present), legal drama *''Dan August'' (1970–1971), crime drama *''The Dana Carvey Show'' (1996), sketch comedy *''Dance Fever'' (1979–1987), music *''Dance on Sunset'' (2008), children's dance series *''Dancing with the Stars'' (June 1, 2005 – present), reality *''Daniel Boone'' (1964–1970), adventure *''Danny Phantom'' (2004), animated *''The Danny Thomas Show'' (1953–1964), sitcom *''Dante's Cove'' (October 7, 2005), soap opera/ supernatural *''Daria'' (1997–2002), animated comedy *''Dark Angel'' (2000–2002), sci-fi/action *''Dark Blue'' (2009–2010), drama/ thriller *''Dark Realm'' (2001), anthology *''Dark Shadows'' (1966–1971), sci-fi soap *''Dark Shadows'' (1991), sci-fi/ thriller *''Dark Skies'' (1996–1997), sci-fi *''Date My Mom'' (2004–2006), reality *''Date with the Angels'' (1957–1958), sitcom *''Dateline NBC'' (March 31, 1992 – present), news magazine *''The Dating Game'' (1965–1999), game show *''Dave's World'' (1993–1997), sitcom *''Davey and Goliath'' (1960–1975), clay animation children's series *''The David Letterman Show'' (1980), talk show *''Davy Crockett'' (1954–1955), adventure *''Dawson's Creek'' (1998–2003), teen drama *''Day Break'' (2006), thriller *''Day by Day'' (1988–1990), sitcom *''The Days'' (2004), drama *''The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd'' (1987–1991), comedy/drama *''Days of our Lives'' (November 8, 1965 – present), soap opera *''Dead Last'' (2001), drama/ fantasy/ comedy *''Dead Like Me'' (2003–2004), sci-fi/comedy-drama *''The Dead Zone'' (2002–2007), sci-fi / crime drama *''Deadliest Catch'' (April 12, 2005 – present), documentary/ reality *''Deadly Games'' (1995–1997), sci-fi *''Deadwood'' (2004–2006), western *''Deal or No Deal'' (2005–2009), game show *''The Dean Martin Show'' (1965–1974), variety *''Dear John'' (1988–1992), sitcom *''Death Valley Days'' (1952–1975), western anthology *''The Debbie Reynolds Show'' (1969–1970), sitcom *''Def Comedy Jam'' (1992–1997, 2006–present), stand up comedy *''The Defenders'' (1961–1965), crime drama *''The Defenders'' (2010–2011), legal drama *''Delta House'' (1979), sitcom *''Delvecchio'' (1976–1977), crime drama *''The Dennis O'Keefe Show'' (1959–1960), sitcom *''Dennis Miller Live'' (1994–2002), talk show/ comedy *''The Dennis Miller Show'' (1992), talk show *''Dennis the Menace'' (1959–1963), sitcom *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986–1988), cartoon *''Deputy Dawg'' (1959–1972), animated series *''Desire' (2006), telenovela'' *''Designing Women'' (1986–1993), sitcom *''Desperate Housewives'' (October 3, 2004 – May 13, 2012 ), drama/ comedy *''Detroit 1-8-7'' (2010–2011), crime drama *''Dexter'' (October 1, 2006 – present), psychological thriller *''Dharma and Greg'' (1997–2002), sitcom *''Diagnosis: Murder'' (1993–2001), mystery *''The Dick Cavett Show'' (1968–1975), talk show *''The Dick Clark Show'' (1958–1960), music *''Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve'' (December 31, 1972 – present), variety *''The Dick Tracy Show'' (1961–1962), animated series *''The Dick Van Dyke Show'' (1961–1966), sitcom *''A Different World'' (1987–1993), sitcom *''Diff'rent Strokes'' (1978–1986), sitcom *''Dilbert'' (1999–2000), animated series *''Dinah!'' (1974–1980), talk show *''The Dinah Shore Chevy Show'' (1955–1963), variety *''The Dinah Shore Show'' (1951–1956), variety *''Dinosaurs'' (1991–1994), sitcom *''DinoSquad'' (2007–2009), cartoon *''Dirt'' (2007–2008), talk show *''Dirty Jobs'' (July 26, 2005 – present), reality *''Dirty Sexy Money'' (2007–2009), drama *''Dismissed'' (2001–2004), reality *''The District'' (2000–2004), crime drama *''The Division'' (2001–2004), crime drama *''Divorce Court'' (1957–1969, 1985–1992, 2006–present), reality *''Do Not Disturb'' (2008), sitcom *''Do Over'' (2002), fantasy/ comedy *''Doc'' (1975–1976), sitcom *''Doc'' (2001–2004), western *''Doctor Doctor'' (1989–1991), sitcom *''Dr. Phil'' (September 16, 2002 – present), talk show *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' (1993–1998), western *''Dog Eat Dog'' (2002–2003), game show *''Dog the Bounty Hunter'' (August 31, 2004 – present), reality *''Dog With a Blog'' (October 12, 2012 – present), sitcom *''Dollhouse'' (2009–2010), science fiction/ thriller *''Dolly'' (1987–1988), variety *''Dolly!'' (1976–1977), variety *''The Donna Reed Show'' (1958–1966), sitcom *''Donny & Marie'' (1976–1979), variety *''Donny & Marie'' (1998–2000), talk show *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (2007–2009, 2010–2011), game show *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1989–1993), comedy/drama *''Dora the Explorer'' (August 14, 2000 – present), animated *''The Doris Day Show'' (1968–1973), sitcom *''Dot Comedy'' (2000), sitcom *''Double Dare'' (1976–1977), game show *''Double Dare'' (1986–1993), children's game show *''Double Dare 2000'' (2000), children's game show *''Double Trouble'' (1984–1985), sitcom *''Doug'' (1991–1999), animated comedy *''Dragnet'' (1951–1959, 1967–1970), crime drama *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' (August 7, 2012 – present), 3D animated comedy *''Drake & Josh'' (2004–2007), teen sitcom *''Drawn Together'' (2004–2007), animated comedy *''Dream On'' (1990–1996), sitcom *''The Dresden Files'' (2007), supernatural/ mystery *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1995–2004), sitcom *''Drew Carey's Green Screen Show'' (2004–2005), comedy *''Drexel's Class'' (1991–1992), sitcom *''Drive'' (2007), action/ drama *''Drop Dead Diva'' (July 12, 2009 – present), fantasy/ dramedy *''Due South'' (1994–1999), comedy/ drama *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' (1979–1985), action/comedy *''Dusty's Trail'' (1973–1974), western/comedy *''Dynasty'' (1981–1989), prime time soap drama *''E! True Hollywood Story'' (1996 – present), documentary *''Early Edition'' (1996–2000), sci-fi/drama *''Eastbound & Down'' (February 15, 2009 – present), comedy *''Eastwick'' (2009–2010), supernatural/ comedy-drama *''Easy Money'' (2008–2009), comedy-drama *''Ed'' (2000–2004), comedy-drama *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (1999–2009), animated comedy *''The Ed Sullivan Show'' (1948–1971), variety *''The Edge of Night'' (1956–1984), soap opera *''Eight Is Enough'' (1977–1981), comedy-drama *''The Electric Company'' (1971–1977), children's *''The Electric Company'' (January 19, 2009 – present), children's education *''Eleventh Hour'' (2008–2009), crime drama/ mystery *''Eli Stone'' (2008–2009), musical dramedy *''Ellen'' (1994–1998), sitcom *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' (September 8, 2003 – present), talk show *''The Ellen Show'' (2001–2002), sitcom *''Ellery Queen'' (1975–1976), mystery *''Emergency!'' (1972–1977), medical drama/action *''Emeril Live'' (1997 – present), cooking *''Emily's Reasons Why Not'' (2006), sitcom *''Empty Nest'' (1988–1995), sitcom *''Endurance'' (2002–2008), reality *''Engaged and Underage'' (2007–2008), reality *''Entertainment Tonight'' (September 14, 1981 – present), news *''Entourage'' (2004–2011) comedy-drama *''Episodes'' (January 9, 2011 – present), sitcom / serial *''ER'' (1994–2009), medical drama *''E/R'' (1984–1985), sitcom *''Essence of Emeril'' (1994–1996, 2000 – present), cooking *''Eureka'' (2006-2012), sci-fi *''Eve'' (2003–2006), sitcom *''The Eve Arden Show'' (1957–1958), sitcom *''Even Stevens'' (2000–2003), teen sitcom *''Evening Shade'' (1990–1994), sitcom *''The Event'' (2010–2011), drama *''Everwood'' (2002–2006), drama *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2005–2009), sitcom *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (1996–2005), sitcom *''The Evidence'' (2006), police procedural *''The Ex List'' (2008), dramedy *''Exposed'' (2006–2007), dating *''Extra'' (September 5, 1994 – present), entertainment news *''Extreme Makeover'' (2002–2007), reality *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' (December 3, 2003 – present), reality *''Extreme Makeover: Weight Loss Edition'' (May 30, 2011 – present), reality *''Eye for an Eye'' (2004 – present), reality/ courtroom *''The Eyes of Nye'' (2005), science *''F Troop'' (1965–1967), sitcom *''The F.B.I.'' (1965–1974), crime drama *''The Face Is Familiar'' (1966), game show *''Face the Ace'' (2009–2010), reality *''Face the Nation'' (November 7, 1954 – present), political talk *''The Facts of Life'' (1979–1988), sitcom *''The Fairly OddParents'' (March 30, 2001 – present), animated comedy *''Falcon Crest'' (1981–1990), prime time soap opera *''The Fall Guy'' (1981–1986), action/ adventure *''Fame'' (1982–1987), music/ drama *''Fame'' (2003), reality *''Family'' (1976–1980), drama *''The Family'' (2003), reality *''Family Affair'' (1966–1971), comedy *''Family Affair'' (2002–2003), sitcom *''Family Dog'' (1993), animated *''Family Feud'' (1976–1985, 1988 – present), game show *''Family Foreman'' (2008), reality *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Game_Night_(TV_series) Family Game Night] (October 10, 2010 – present), game show *''Family Guy'' (1999–2002, May 1, 2005 – present), animated sitcom *''The Family Man'' (1990–1991), sitcom *''Family Matters'' (1989–1998), sitcom *''Family Ties'' (1982–1989), sitcom *''The Famous Teddy Z'' (1989–1990), sitcom *''Fantasy Island'' (1978–1984), fantasy/ drama *''Fantasy Island'' (1998–1999), fantasy/ drama *''Faraway Hill'' (1946), soap opera *''The Farmer's Daughter'' (1963–1966), sitcom *''Farmer Wants a Wife'' (2008), reality *''Farscape'' (1999–2003), sci-fi *''Fashion House'' (2006), telenovela *''Fast Times'' (1982), sitcom *''Fastlane'' (2002–2003), action/ crime drama *''Fat Actress'' (2005), sitcom *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1972–1985), cartoon *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1987–1991), mystery *''Father Knows Best'' (1954–1960), sitcom *''Father Murphy'' (1981–1983), western drama *''Fear Factor'' (2001–2006), reality/game show *''Fear Itself'' (2008), horror anthology *''FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman'' (2006–2010), children's game show *''Felicity'' (1998–2002), teen drama *''Fernwood 2 Night'' (1977), sitcom *''Ferris Bueller'' (1990–1991), sitcom *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''Figure it Out'' (1997-2000, 2012–present) children's game show *''Filthy Rich'' (1982–1983), sitcom *''Fire Me...Please'' (2005), hidden camera *''Firefly'' (2002), sci-fi *''Fireman Sam'' *''The First 48'' (June 3, 2004 – present), drama *''First Monday'' (2002), drama *''Fish'' (1977–1978), sitcom *''Flamingo Road'' (1980–1981), prime time soap opera *''The Flash'' (1990–1991), superhero action/adventure *''FlashForward'' (2009–2010), drama/sci-fi *''Flashpoint'' (2008–2009), crime/drama *''Flavor of Love'' (2006–2008), reality *''Flavor of Love Girls: Charm School'' (2007), reality *''The Flintstones'' (1960–1966), animated sitcom *''The Flight of the Conchords'' (2007–2009), comedy *''The Flip Wilson Show'' (1970–1974), comedy *''Flipper'' (1964–1967), children's adventure *''Flying Blind (1992–1993), sitcom'' *''The Flying Nun (1967–1970), sitcom'' *''Football Night in America'' (September 10, 2006 – present), sports *''Football Wives'' (2007), drama *''For Love or Money (2002–2003), reality'' *''For Your Love (1998–2002), sitcom'' *''The Forgotten (2009–2010), drama'' *''Four Kings (2006), sitcom'' *''Fraggle Rock (1983–1987), children's series'' *''Fraggle Rock (animated) (1987), cartoon'' *''Frank TV (2007–2008), sketch comedy'' *''Frank's Place (1987–1988), sitcom'' *''Frasier (1993–2004), sitcom'' *''Freaks and Geeks'' (1999–2000), teen dramedy *''FreakyLinks'' (2000–2001), science fiction *''Freddie'' (2005–2006), sitcom *''Free for All'' (2003), animated sitcom *''Free Ride'' (2006), sitcom *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1990–1996), sitcom *''Friday Night Lights'' (2006–2011), drama *''Friends'' (1994–2004), sitcom *''Fringe'' (September 9, 2008 – present), sci-fi/ horror *''Frontline'' (January 17, 1983 – present), documentary *''The Fugitive'' (1963–1967), drama *''The Fugitive'' (2000–2001), drama *''Full House'' (1987–1995), sitcom *''Fury'' (1955–1960), western *''Futurama'' (1999–2003, March 23, 2008 – present), animated sitcom *''Galaxy High'' (1986), animated/ sci-fi *''The Game'' (2006–2009), drama/ comedy *''The Game of Life'' (September 17, 2011 - May 27, 2012), game show *''Game of Thrones'' (April 17, 2011 – present), fantasy drama *''Garfield and Friends'' (1988–1994), cartoon *''Garrison's Gorillas'' (1967–1968), war drama *''The Garry Moore Show'' (1950–1967), variety *''Gary & Mike'' (2001), sitcom/ claymation *''Gary Unmarried'' (2008–2010), sitcom *''The Gates'' (2010), drama/ mystery/ supernatural *''Gavilan'' (1982), drama *''Gay, Straight or Taken?'' (2007), reality *''The Geena Davis Show'' (2000–2001), sitcom *''Gene Simmons Family Jewels'' (August 7, 2006 – present), reality *''General Hospital'' (April 1, 1963 – present), soap opera *''Generations'' (1989–1991), soap opera *''The Generations Project'' (January 4, 2010 – present), reality/ documentary *''Gentle Ben'' (1967–1969), adventure *''The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show'' (1950–1958), sitcom *''George Lopez'' (2002–2007), sitcom *''George of the Jungle'' (1967), cartoon *''George of the Jungle'' (2007–2008), cartoon *''Geraldo'' (1987–1998), talk show *''Geraldo at Large'' (October 31, 2005 – present), newsmagazine *''Get a Life'' (1990–1992), sitcom *''Get Christie Love!'' (1974–1975), crime drama *''Get Real'' (1999–2000), dramedy *''Get Smart'' (1965–1970), comedy *''Get Smart'' (1995), comedy *''Get This Party Started'' (2006), reality *''Gidget'' (1965–1966), sitcom *''The Ghost & Mrs. Muir'' (1968–1970), sitcom *''Ghost Hunters'' (October 6, 2004 – present), paranormal/reality *''Ghost Hunters International'' (January 9, 2008 – present), paranormal/reality *''Ghost Story'' (1972–1973), paranormal/anthology *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2005–2010), supernatural thriller *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1985–1986), cartoon *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1989–1991), cartoon *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' (1995–1997), cartoon *''G.I. Joe: Resolute'' (2009), cartoon *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' (October 10, 2010 – present), cartoon *''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' (2005–2007), cartoon *''Gidget'' (1965–1966), sitcom *''Gideon's Crossing'' (2000–2001), drama *''Gigantor'' (1964–1966), anime *''Gilligan's Island'' (1964–1967), sitcom *''Gilmore Girls'' (2000–2007), drama *''Gimme a Break!'' (1981–1987), sitcom *''The Girl From U.N.C.L.E.'' (1966–1967), espionage *''The Girl with Something Extra'' (1973–1974), sitcom *''Girlfriends'' (2000–2008), sitcom *''Girls Behaving Badly'' (2002–2005), reality/ comedy *''Girls Club'' (2002), drama *''Glee'' (May 19, 2009 – present), musical comedy *''The Glee Project'' (June 12, 2011 – present), talent show/ reality *''Glenn Martin, DDS'' (August 17, 2009 – present), stop motion animated sitcom *''Gloria'' (1982–1983), sitcom *''Glory Days'' (1990), drama *''Glory Days'' (2002), horror/ mystery *''God, the Devil and Bob'' (2000), animated sitcom *''Going Places'' (1990–1991), sitcom *''Going to California'' (2001–2002), sitcom *''The Golden Girls'' (1985–1992), sitcom *''The Golden Palace'' (1992–1993), sitcom *''Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C'' (1964–1969), sitcom *''The Gong Show'' (1976–1989), game show/ talent contest *''The Gong Show with Dave Attell'' (2008), game show/ talent contest *''Good Eats'' (July 7, 1999 – present), cooking *''Good Girls Don't'' (2004), sitcom *''The Good Guys'' (1968–1970), sitcom *''The Good Guys'' (2010), comedy/drama *''Good Luck Charlie'' (April 4, 2010 – present), sitcom *''Good Morning America'' (November 3, 1975 – present), morning news show *''Good Morning, Miami'' (2002–2003), sitcom *''Good Morning, Miss Bliss'' (1988–1999), sitcom *''Good Times'' (1974–1979), sitcom *The Good Wife (September 22, 2009 – present), legal drama *''Goodyear Theatre'' (1957–1960), anthology *''Gossip Girl'' (September 19, 2007 – December 17, 2012), teen drama *''The Governor & J.J.'' (1969–1970), sitcom *''Grace Under Fire'' (1993–1998), sitcom *''Grady'' (1975–1976), sitcom *''Gravity Falls'' (June 15, 2012 – present), animated series *''Grease: You're the One that I Want!'' (2007), reality competition *''The Great American Dream Vote'' (2007), reality *''The Great American Road Trip'' (2009), reality *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' (1975–1978), cartoon *''The Greatest American Hero'' (1981–1983), sci-fi/comedy *''Greed'' (1999–2000), game show *''Greek'' (2007–2011), teen drama *''Green Acres'' (1965–1971), sitcom *''The Green Hornet'' (1966–1967), action adventure *''Greetings from Tucson'' (2002–2003), sitcom *''Greg the Bunny'' (2002), sitcom *''Grey's Anatomy'' (March 27, 2005 – present), medical drama *''The Grid'' (2004), action/ thriller *''Griff'' (1973–1974), crime drama *''Groovie Goolies'' (1970–1972), cartoon *''Grosse Pointe'' (2000–2001), sitcom *''Grounded for Life'' (2001–2005), sitcom *''Growing Pains'' (1985–1993), sitcom *''Growing Up Gotti'' (2004–2005), reality *''Grown Ups'' (1999–2000), sitcom *''The Guardian'' (2001–2004), drama *''Guiding Light'' (1952–2009), soap opera *''The Gumby Show'' (1955–1959, 1961–1968), clay animation *''The Guns of Will Sonnett'' (1967–1969), western *''Gunsmoke'' (1955–1975), western **''H.R. Pufnstuf'' (1969–1971), children's **''Hack'' (2002–2004), crime drama **''Half & Half'' (2002–2006), sitcom **''Halfway Home'' (2006), comedy **''Hallmark Hall of Fame'' (December 24, 1951 – present), anthology **''The Handler'' (2003–2004), thriller **''Hangin' With Mr. Cooper'' (1992–1997), sitcom **''Hank'' (1965–1966), sitcom **''Hank'' (2009), sitcom **''Hannity & Colmes'' (1996–2009), political talk **''Hannah Montana'' (2006–2011), teen sitcom **''Happily Divorced'' (June 15, 2011 – present), sitcom **''Happy Days'' (1974–1984), sitcom **''Happy Endings'' (2011–present), sitcom **''Happy Family'' (2003–2004), sitcom **''Happy Hour'' (2006) sitcom **''Happy Town'' (2010) mystery/ drama **''Hard Copy'' (1989–1999), tabloid news **''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1983–1986), action/ adventure **''Hardball with Chris Matthews'' (1994 – present), political talk **''Harlem Heights'' (2009), reality **''The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries'' (1977–1979), mystery **''Harper Valley PTA'' (1981–1982), sitcom **''Harper's Island'' (2008–2009), mystery/ thriller **''Harry and the Hendersons'' (1991–1993), sitcom **''Harry Loves Lisa'' (2010), reality **''Harry O'' (1974–1976), crime drama **''Hart to Hart'' (1979–1984), mystery/ detective **''Harry's Girls'' (1963–1964), sitcom **''Harry's Law'' (January 17, 2011 – present), legal drama **''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' (2000–2007), animated **''Haunted'' (2002), action/ drama **''Have Gun – Will Travel'' (1957–1963), western **''Hawaii'' (2004), crime drama **''Hawaii Five-O'' (1968–1980), crime drama **''Hawaii Five-0'' (September 20, 2010 – present), crime drama **''Hawaiian Eye'' (1959–1963), drama **''Hawthorne'' (June 16, 2009 – present), medical drama **''Hazel'' (1961–1966), sitcom **''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1983–1985), cartoon **''Head Cases'' (2005), comedy/ drama **''Head of the Class'' (1986–1991), sitcom **''The Headmaster'' (1970–1971), drama **''Heartland'' (2007), medical drama **''Hearts Afire'' (1992–1995), sitcom **''Heckle and Jeckle'' (1956–1971), animated **''Hee Haw'' (1969–1992), comedy/variety **''The Heights'' (1992), music drama **''Heist'' (2006), drama **''Hell Town'' (1984–1985), crime drama **''Hell's Kitchen'' (May 30, 2005 – present), reality **''Hellcats'' (2010–2011), teen drama **''Hello, Larry'' (1979–1980), sitcom **''Help Me Help You'' (2006), sitcom **''Hercules: The Animated Series'' (1998–1999), cartoon **''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' (1995–1999), fantasy/ adventure **''Here Come the Brides'' (1968–1970), western **''Here Come the Newlyweds'' (2008–2009), reality **''Here's Lucy'' (1968–1974), sitcom **''Herman's Head'' (1991–1994), sitcom **''Hero High'' (1981–1982), cartoon **''Heroes'' (2006–2010), sci-fi/ action **''Hey Arnold!'' (1996–2004), cartoon **''Hey Dude'' (1989–1991), children's western **''Hidden Hills'' (2002–2003), sitcom **''Hidden Palms'' (2007), teen drama **''The High Chaparral'' (1967–1971), western **''High Mountain Rangers'' (1988), action **''High School Reunion'' (2003–2005, 2008–present), reality **''Highlander: The Series'' (1992–1998), fantasy/ action **''Highway Patrol'' (1955–1959), crime drama **''Highway to Heaven'' (1984–1989), fantasy/ drama **''Hill Street Blues'' (1981–1987), crime drama **''The Hills'' (2006–2010), reality **''Hip Hop Harry'' (2006), children's **''The Hitchhiker'' (1983–1991), anthology **''Hitched or Ditched'' (2009), reality **''The Hogan Family'' (1986–1991), sitcom **''Hogan Knows Best'' (2005–2007), reality **''Hogan's Heroes'' (1965–1971), sitcom **''Hole in the Wall'' (2008–2009, 2010-2012), game show **''Hollywood Heights (Soap Opera)(2012- present)'' **''Hollywood Squares'' (1966–1980, 1986–1989, 1998–2004), game show **''Home Improvement'' (1991–1999), sitcom **''Home Movies'' (1999–2004), animated sitcom **''Home Run Derby'' (1960), sports **''Homefront'' (1991–1993), drama **''Homeland Security USA'' (2009), reality **''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1993–1999), crime drama **''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (1997–2000), comedy/ science fiction **''Honey West'' (1965–1966), crime drama **''The Honeymooners'' (1955–1956), sitcom **''Hooperman'' (1987–1989), comedy/ drama **''Hootenanny, (1963-1964), musical variety **Hope & Faith'' (2003–2006), sitcom **''Hope and Gloria'' (1995–1996), sitcom **''Hot in Cleveland'' (June 16, 2010 – present), sitcom **''Hot l Baltimore'' (1975) sitcom **''Hot Properties'' (2005) comedy **''Hotel'' (1983–1988), drama **''House'' (2004–2012), medical drama **''House Calls'' (1979–1982), sitcom **''House Of Anubis (2011–Present), Mystery'' **''House of Mouse'' (2001-2003) **''How I Met Your Mother'' (September 19, 2005 – present), sitcom **''How to Make It in America'' (February 14, 2010 – present), drama/comedy **''How'd You Get So Rich?'' (August 9, 2009 – present), reality **''Howdy Doody'' (1947–1960), children's series **''Howie Do It'' (2009), comedy/ hidden camera **''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1958–1962), cartoon **''The Hudson Brothers'' (1974), variety **''Huge'' (June 28, 2010–August 30, 2010), teen drama **''The Hughleys'' (2000–2002), sitcom **''Hullabaloo, (1965-1966), musical variety **Human Target (1992)'' (1992), drama **''Human Target (2010)'' (2010–2011), drama **''Hung'' (June 28, 2009 – present), comedy/ drama **''Hunter'' (1984–1991), crime drama **''The Huntress'' (2000–2001), action/ drama **''Hype'' (2000–2001), sketch comedy Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels